


A Dragon's Dream

by Mear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wistful Thinking, Wondering what could have been, abuse mention, rape mention, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mear/pseuds/Mear
Summary: Just a little drabble to contribute to Tumblr's Dany Appreciation Week! 
Daenerys wonders what life might have been like had she married Rhaegar.





	

_“The green one shall be Rhaegal, for my valiant brother who died on the green banks of the Trident.”_

Daenerys watched Rhaegal as he made his way to a patch of shade beneath a large rock. As he made his sleep-circles Viserion approached and nipped at the tip of his tail. Rhaegal ignored it at first, but after another snap or two Rhaegal turned on his brother and unleashed a fearsome roar. Though stronger and braver than Viserys ever was, Viserion only meekly bared his teeth before scurrying away.  


They were growing larger by the day. Once squalling infants fresh out of their eggs, they were now the size of wolves. Drogon was the largest, but Rhaegal was not far behind him in size or strength. Dany imagined Rhaegar must have been much the same: strong, but reserved. Rhaegal did not disappear into the wilds as Drogon did, nor did he cling to Daenerys’ side like Viserion.  


Viserys had once blamed her for the fall of their family. He had said it was her fault for not being born earlier, for not marrying Rhaegar. Daenerys knew nothing of Rhaegar, save for that he was handsome and brave and dead. But sometimes she wondered…  


_Would he have liked me?_  


She had heard he was fond of songs and poetry. She imagined them in Westeros, her a princess and he a prince, taking long walks through the royal gardens. He would sing to her, she thought. Sad songs and happy songs, songs of love and songs of war. He would teach her how to dance, and they would shine the brightest at any ball.  


_What would he have thought of my dragons?_   


She imagined them soaring high above the Seven Kingdoms. She rode Drogon, while her brother-husband flew astride Rhaegal. They laughed as they wove between the clouds. Rhaegar would point out villages and towns and cities as they flew over them. The smallfolk would cheer and wave up at them as they passed.  


_Would he have kept me safe?_   


Daenerys’ heart ached as she remembered how Viserys used to beat her, when she was the only outlet for his rage. _Rhaegar would have never allowed that_ , she thought bitterly. Rhaegar would have protected her from Viserys. He would never have lain a hand on her, had Rhaegar been around. He would never have sold her body for an army. He would never have threatened to cut her child from her womb and leave it discarded in the dirt. He would never have done that to Rhaegar’s wife. He would never have threatened Rhaegar’s son.  


_Would he have loved me gentler than my Sun and Stars?_   


Daenerys had loved Drogo, but her first nights with him had been filled with pain and fear. Rhaegar would have loved her gentler, if not better. Her valiant, handsome brother would not have taken her as a slave. Rhaegar would have made a queen of her just as Drogo had, but it would have been far easier…  


Drogon landed beside her and nudged her none-too-gently with his snout, as if he could sense her wandering thoughts. Daenerys smiled but averted her eyes guiltily as she patted his head. There was no point in fantasizing about something that could never be.  


_I am a queen. It matters not who made me._


End file.
